


Chip Off the Old Block

by enigmaticblue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Bruce really shouldn’t have been surprised to run across a miniature Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip Off the Old Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trope_bingo challenge "secret child".

There are a few things that Bruce does regularly to ensure that he keeps his anger under control—limiting caffeine, doing yoga, meditating, and taking long walks. Tony had promised a stress-free work environment, and that’s true up to a point, but no work environment is entirely stress-free, and Bruce has always had to manage his anger.

 

So, there are days when he takes long walks—to think, to relieve stress, to get a little space.

 

He returns from one of his long rambles with his shirt sticking to his back—the weather is unseasonably warm for fall—and pauses when he spots a young girl by the lobby desk.

 

Occasionally, one of Stark Industries’ employees will bring a child to work, or there might be a school group on a tour, but Bruce doesn’t think he’s ever seen a child who’s both unaccompanied and apparently arguing with Ramona, the receptionist.

 

“But I have to see him!” she protests. “It’s important.”

 

“Mr. Stark doesn’t see anybody without an appointment,” Ramona says severely. “You’ll have to come back later.”

 

The girl scowls, heavy dark brows drawing down low over her eyes. “I don’t have a later. I have to see him today.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.”

 

Bruce approaches out of curiosity, and also because he generally likes kids. Plus, the fact that he’s currently in a relationship with Tony makes this sort of thing his business. “What’s going on?”

 

“This young lady wants to see Mr. Stark,” Ramona replies. “She doesn’t have an appointment.”

 

Bruce nods slowly. “I see. What’s your name?” he asks, looking at the girl.

 

Her chin comes up defiantly. “Jamie.”

 

“What brings you here, Jamie?” he asks. She doesn’t look more than twelve, although Bruce could be wrong.

 

She shrugs and looks down at the floor. “It’s personal.”

 

Bruce nods slowly. “Can you give me a clue?”

 

Jamie shakes her head, but her bottom lip trembles, and it’s clear that she’s close to tears.

 

“I have some free time,” Bruce offers. “You think you could tell me in private?”

 

Jamie glances up at him, her dark hair falling in her eyes. “You’re Dr. Banner, right? I’ve seen you on the news.”

 

“That’s right,” Bruce replies.

 

“You can get me in to see Mr. Stark?” she asks.

 

Bruce smiles. “Well, that depends on Tony, but I can try.”

 

“Dr. Banner—” Ramona begins.

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Bruce assures her. “The blame will be entirely on me. Come on, Jamie.”

 

They ride the elevator up together in silence, and Bruce leads the way to his lab, pulling up a spare stool for her. “Have a seat,” he invites.

 

She sits, perching on the edge of the stool, and staring down at the ground.

 

“Where are you from?” Bruce asks, deciding to start with an easy question.

 

Jamie shrugs. “Kansas.”

 

“You’re a long way from home,” he observes. “You want to tell me what this is about?”

 

Her mouth quirks up in a weak smile. “Not really.”

 

Bruce nods. “Tell me anyway.”

 

“I just really need to see him,” she replies.

 

“I think you can probably understand why I need a little more than that to go on,” Bruce says firmly. “Can you give me a hint?”

 

Jamie worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “I think he knew my mom.”

 

Bruce feels a dawning suspicion. “Does she know you’re here?”

 

She shakes her head. “No.”

 

“You think we should call her?” Bruce asks gently.

 

Her chin wobbles slightly. “No.”

 

“Is she still around?” Bruce asks.

 

One shoulder hitches. “She’s really busy. She probably doesn’t even know I’m gone.”

 

“I doubt that,” Bruce says. “But you think she knows Tony.”

 

Jamie grabs her battered pack, stuffed to the gills, and pulls out a tattered picture that’s folded in half. She hands it to Bruce, who unfolds it, blinking when he sees what’s unmistakably Tony with his arm around a girl with fine features and short, dark hair falling into her eyes. Tony’s free hand holds a cigarette.

 

He looks young and carefree and devilish, and Bruce smiles. “Is this your mom?”

 

Jamie nods. “And that’s Tony Stark.”

 

“No question about that,” Bruce agrees, taking in Tony’s torn jeans and faded t-shirt. “Do you know where this was taken?”

 

Jamie hesitates. “I think overseas. Mom was in college or something, like thirteen years ago.”

 

“About a year before you were born?”

 

She nods, her chin tilting up. “Yeah.”

 

Bruce hears the door slide open, and he looks over Jamie’s shoulder to see Tony walk in.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you had company,” Tony says, stopping just inside the door. “I can come back later.”

 

Jamie’s looking at Tony with ill-disguised longing.

 

“No, I want you to meet somebody,” Bruce says. “This is Jamie. Jamie, this is Tony Stark.”

 

Bruce can hear her audible swallow, and then she slips off the stool and sticks her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“Call me Tony, kid,” he replies, with the charming smile that’s as much reflex as anything else. And then he sees the photograph in Bruce’s hand. “Where did you get that?”

 

Bruce hands him the photo.

 

Tony stares at it. “What—” He gives Jamie a startled look. “You’re Tessa’s daughter.”

 

Jamie looks startled. “You remember my mom?”

 

“Sure, we were friends,” Tony replies. “We had some good times together.”

 

Jamie visibly wilts. “Oh.”

 

“Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?” Bruce asks. “Jamie, we’ll be right back.”

 

He pulls Tony out into the hallway.

 

“What?” Tony demands.

 

“You sure you were just friends with Tessa?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony smirks. “Why? Are you jealous, Dr. Banner?”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Jamie was born about a year after that photo was taken, and she came here to see _you_. You do the math.”

 

Tony frowns. “No way. We were careful. I’m _always_ careful.”

 

“Maybe so,” Bruce replies. “But I’m pretty sure she’s here because she thinks you’re her father, and you haven’t said anything that would mean it’s impossible, like you never had sex with her.”

 

Tony grimaces. “Okay, so it’s at least within the realm of possibility, but I can’t have a kid. I’m not cut out for it.”

 

“I don’t think that matters,” Bruce replies. “Either she’s your kid, or she isn’t, but we need to call her mother, and we should probably see if she’s right.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, okay. Don’t we need her mom’s permission to take blood or something?”

 

“Ideally, yes,” Bruce replies. “But if she is your daughter, we need to figure out how we’re going to manage it.”

 

Tony stares at him. “Manage it?”

 

Since Tony is usually miles ahead of Bruce, he has to assume that the idea of being a parent has thrown Tony for a loop. “Tell me, what if she is your kid? What do you think is going to happen when the world finds out?”

 

Tony looks stricken. “Okay, I see your point.”

 

“Look, we don’t know anything right now,” Bruce says. “You call her mom, and I’ll run the tests myself. That way, the results will be private, and you guys can decide where to go from there.”

 

Bruce leads the way back inside the lab, and nudges Tony towards the stool he’d been occupying. “Sorry for the wait,” Tony says awkwardly, and hands her the picture he still has in his hand. “I did know your mom. We were close.”

 

Jamie tucks the photo back in her pack, and she nods. She sits back down and twists her hands together. “I just really wanted to meet you.”

 

“It’s good to meet you,” Tony says, sincere if a little awkward. “I have good memories of her. Maybe we should call her.”

 

Jamie scowls, and looks very much like Tony at that moment. “She doesn’t care.”

 

To his credit, Tony doesn’t argue with her. “Maybe, maybe not, but I’d rather not have her accuse me of kidnapping you.”

 

Her temper flares. “It was my idea! I’ll tell her that.”

 

“Great, so we’ll call her together,” Tony says. “In the meantime, you can stay with us.”

 

Bruce has no idea what normal parent-child relationships look like, and he’s fairly sure that Tony doesn’t either, but he also suspects that it’s perfectly normal for a kid Jamie’s age to insist that her mom doesn’t understand her, and doesn’t care about her. It’s possible that Jamie’s mother isn’t much of a parent, but Bruce suspects the truth lies somewhere in between.

 

Jamie dials the number on the Stark Phone Tony hands her, and says, “Hi, Mom,” as soon as someone picks up.

 

Bruce can hear the fervent, “ _Thank God_ ,” on the other end even from several feet away, and Jamie hits the speaker button. “Where are you, baby?” the woman asks. “I will come and get you. I don’t care where you are, or what’s happened, just tell me you’re okay.”

 

“I’m _fine_ , Mom,” Jamie says, but she sounds a little cowed. “I just—I had to do something.”

 

“Where are you?” Tessa demands.

 

Jamie hesitates.

 

“Are you hurt?” Tessa’s voice has gone up half an octave. “Honey, if something happened—”

 

“I’m okay!” Jamie says quickly. “Really, Mom. Not a scratch on me. I wanted to find my dad.”

 

It’s the first time she’s admitted what her goal is out loud, and the words result in total silence on the other end of the phone.

 

Bruce is just grateful that he’s already worked through whatever jealousy he might feel towards Tony’s old flames, if only because there are so many of them. So, it’s not jealousy Bruce feels so much as a touch of envy at Tony getting this chance, and a fierce protectiveness towards Tony, because Bruce doesn’t want him to get hurt.

 

Tessa says slowly, “Please tell me you’re not in New York.”

 

Bruce isn’t surprised she knows where Tony is, since they’d just been in the news a couple of days ago doing PR for the Avengers, fundraising for some of the charities founded in the wake of the Chitauri invasion.

 

Jamie winces. “I’m not in New York?”

 

Tony pulls the phone out of her hand and takes it off speaker. “Tessa? It’s me.”

 

He’s quiet for several minutes, probably letting Tessa wind down. “Okay, hang on,” he says finally. “Bruce? Would you mind?”

 

Bruce figures he probably needs a little privacy for this, so he motions to Jamie. “Come on. Are you hungry?”

 

She nods hesitantly, and glances at Tony, looking very young.

 

Tony manages to smile at her. “Go with Bruce. It’s going to be fine.”

 

Bruce hopes he’s right.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony waits until the door slides shut behind Bruce and Jamie, and then asks, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

 

“We were young, it was a summer fling, and you’re Tony Stark,” Tessa replies wearily. “By the time I found out, you were gone, and I wanted my daughter to have a normal childhood.”

 

“So, it’s true,” Tony says, sitting down.

 

Tessa sighs. “The timing is right.”

 

Tony swallows. “I need to be sure. It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I need to be sure, and I’ll have to make arrangements.”

 

“I don’t want her to be a target, Tony,” Tessa says sharply.

 

Tony chuckles, fully aware that the sound holds little in the way of humor. “That’s what Bruce said.”

 

“Bruce?” Tessa asks.

 

“A very good friend,” Tony explains. They’re more than friends, but they haven’t discussed going public with their relationship yet. “And my lab partner. He was the one who ran into Jamie in the lobby.”

 

“This wouldn’t be Dr. Bruce Banner, would it?” Tessa asks. “Is he safe?”

 

Tony feels a bolt of anger, quickly quashed, realizing that Tessa doesn’t know anything about Bruce other than what’s on the news, which hasn’t always been kind. “He’s got a handle on it, and he’s good with kids.”

 

“Just a lab partner?” Tessa asks in a knowing tone.

 

“Okay, so he’s more than that,” he admits. “Look, we’ll do the test in-house. No one will know except for us. You can come out, stay with us, and take Jamie home. I’d like to get to know her.”

 

Tessa clearly hesitates. “I don’t know.”

 

“I think I have the right,” Tony says quietly. “Please.”

 

She sighs. “I don’t think I can get a flight out today.”

 

“I’ll send the jet,” Tony offers.

 

Tessa laughs, sounding a little brittle. “I want to keep this quiet, and your jet attracts attention. I’ll catch a flight tomorrow. Is Jamie still there?”

 

“Bruce took her to get something to eat,” Tony replies. “I’ll have her call you later, okay?”

 

“Do that,” Tessa orders. “And Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It was good to hear your voice again.”

 

He smiles. “Yeah, you too.”

 

When he hangs up, he heads up to the living quarters and finds Bruce and Jamie eating sandwiches. “Hey,” Tony says. “Your mom wants you to call her later.”

 

Jamie grimaces. “She’s going to ream me out again.”

 

“Well, you did go halfway across the country without letting her know,” Tony points out.

 

She shrugs off the comment. “She wouldn’t tell me the truth. I had to take matters into my own hands.”

 

Bruce covers his mouth with one hand, probably to hide a grin.

 

“You do that a lot?” Tony asks, sitting down next to Bruce.

 

“Mom thinks it’s good that I’m independent,” Jamie retorts. “I can take care of myself.”

 

Tony raises his hands. “I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

 

“Did she admit it?” Jamie asks after she takes another bite, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

 

“Pretty much,” Tony says. “We’ll have to do a paternity test to be sure.”

 

Jamie’s eyes are the same shade of blue he remembers Tessa’s being. “Are you going to be, like, my real dad?”

 

“You want it straight?” Tony asks.

 

Jamie tucks her hair behind her ear. “Yes.”

 

Bruce nudges Tony’s leg sharply.

 

“Some of that is up to your mom,” Tony replies, ignoring Bruce for the time being. “She has to decide.”

 

She bristles. “Isn’t it up to me, too?”

 

“You may not like me once you get to know me,” Tony warns her.

 

Jamie rolls her eyes. “You’re Tony Stark. Everybody thinks you’re awesome.”

 

“She has a point,” Bruce murmurs.

 

Tony smirks. “I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking eventually.”

 

“Wait, are you guys sleeping together?” Jamie asks.

 

“Yes,” Tony replies. “But that’s not the point. The point is that if people know you’re my kid, it’s going to be hard to protect you.”

 

Jamie frowns. “But everybody would know I’m your kid. Nobody would ever mess with me again!”

 

Tony is beginning to understand her motivations. “They’d mess with you to get to me,” he says gently.

 

“So, doesn’t that mean you shouldn’t have any friends or family or whatever?” she demands, pointing at Bruce. “You’ve got _him_.”

 

Tony nods. “Yeah, I do, but have you seen the news? Nothing’s going to hurt him, which means it’s safe for Bruce to stick around. Unless there’s something you know that I don’t—because Bruce will tell you that I have nothing against enormous green rage monsters.”

 

The attempt at humor breaks up the tension somewhat, and Jamie shakes her head. “No, I’m boringly normal.”

 

“Okay, so when your mom gets here, we can figure out what we’re going to do. Until then, Bruce can do the lab work, and we can hang out. Sound okay?” Tony asks.

 

Jamie shrugs. “I guess.”

 

“Bruce?” Tony prompts.

 

“I’ll get the swabs,” Bruce says. “Be back soon.”

 

Once Bruce is gone, the silence becomes a little awkward. Jamie stares at him, and then looks away.

 

“This is a little awkward,” Tony says, deciding that it doesn’t hurt to state the obvious. “I feel like I should know you, and I don’t. Tell me a little about yourself. I can guess how old you are. What grade are you in?”

 

Jamie shrugs. “Ninth. I got skipped ahead a couple of grades because I was so bored, but it kind of sucks.”

 

Tony nods. “I’d tell you that the other kids are just jealous of your looks and talent, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

 

“Sure, isn’t it obvious?” she asks, flashing a grin.

 

“How do you feel about robots?” Tony asks.

 

Jamie smiles eagerly. “I built one recently, but it’s not that big of a deal. But I won the science fair last year for chemistry. Gold medal, even.”

 

Tony suddenly realizes that she’s got the same expression he’d probably worn while building computers to impress _his_ father. “What was your project on?” he asks.

 

“Looking at more efficient means of removing pollutants from water and soil,” Jamie explains. “It was mostly theoretical because the chemicals I needed probably would have had the feds on my ass.”

 

Tony thinks about reproving her for her language, but he tries not to be a hypocrite, and he doesn’t actually care. “You should talk to Bruce,” Tony says. “He’s working on something similar right now.”

 

Jamie glances at him uncertainly. “But he’s a real scientist.”

 

“A real scientist does science, which you’ve done,” Tony replies. “Maybe you can help him.”

 

Jamie brightens. “Really?”

 

“Trust me, I’ve heard all about fracking over the last few months, and there’s plenty of need for removing pollutants,” Tony says. “That’s smart, and it helps other people. I like that.”

 

She preens a bit at that. “It blew the competition out of the water.”

 

“As it should,” Tony replies. “Tell me about it.”

 

Jamie’s in the middle of explaining her experiment when Bruce returns with a couple of swabs and clear plastic tubes. “Sorry it took me a little while to find them.”

 

“You should listen to this, Bruce,” Tony says. “I think she might be on to something.”

 

“She probably is,” Bruce agrees amiably. “Jamie, have you ever done a DNA comparison before?”

 

“No, can I?” she asks.

 

“If you want to,” Bruce replies. “Maybe you and Tony could give me a hand if you’re interested.”

 

Bruce takes a swab of Tony’s cheek and neatly labels the tube. “This won’t hurt a bit, Jamie,” he says gently, and she opens her mouth obediently.

 

“Are you a medical doctor?” Jamie asks as he puts her name on the second tube.

 

“Nuclear physicist,” Bruce replies with a smile. “But I’ve picked up a few things along the way. Come on. I’ll show you how to do the DNA test.”

 

Until right now, Tony hasn’t fully accepted that he might well have a child. He’s just been reacting, mostly to the presence of his ex-girlfriend’s kid. He hasn’t fully accepted that she might be _his_ kid, too.

 

And while he believes Tessa, and knows she has no reason to lie to him, he needs the proof if he’s going to accept that Jamie is _his._

 

But he still has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do about it.

 

~~~~~

 

“All right now,” Bruce says. “What’s the next step?”

 

“Precipitating the DNA,” Jamie replies readily.

 

Bruce nods approvingly. “What does that do for us?”

 

“Pulls all the DNA together, so we can compare it,” Jamie replies readily.

 

He grins. “Good. You’re a chip off the old block.”

 

Jamie glances over her shoulder at Tony, who’s been watching the whole thing with an expression of pride.

 

“You’re a natural,” Tony confirms.

 

Jamie looks around the lab. “This is just so _cool_.”

 

Bruce smiles, meeting Tony’s eyes. “It’s Candyland.”

 

“Took me long enough to convince you to stay,” Tony replies.

 

“I wouldn’t take any convincing,” Jamie says pointedly.

 

Tony looks a little panicked, and Bruce takes pity on him. “Go ahead and pull the DNA out.”

 

Jamie follows his instructions to the letter, and then Bruce says, “Okay, we’ll just let the machines do their work.”

 

There are easier ways to do the DNA comparison, Bruce knows, but it requires the sort of specialized equipment that a DNA lab has. He can do the test in-house, without anyone being the wiser, but it’s not going to be quite as fast as the labs that run paternity tests by machine.

 

Maybe, at the end of this, Tony will make a public announcement, but Bruce knows how important it is to have choices, and he suspects that Tessa will be more amenable if she has options.

 

Boxing someone in is never a good idea if you can avoid it.

 

“You want to get some sleep?” Tony asks. “Or maybe watch a movie?”

 

Jamie looks about ready to drop, but she says, “I’d rather watch a movie if that’s okay.”

 

“Jarvis has just about anything you want,” Tony replies. “Name something.”

 

“Who’s Jarvis?” Jamie asks.

 

“How rude of me,” Tony replies with a smirk. “Jarvis, why didn’t you say something?”

 

“I didn’t want to interrupt, sir,” Jarvis replies. “And I didn’t want to leave Miss Jamie with the wrong impression of your social skills.”

 

Jamie grins. “You have a smart house? Seriously?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replies, his expression mirroring her delight.

 

“Jarvis?” Jamie says tentatively.

 

“At your service, Miss Jamie.”

 

“Do you have _10 Things I Hate About You_?” she asks.

 

“It will be waiting for you by the time you’re in the living quarters,” Jarvis promises.

 

“So _fucking_ cool,” Jamie mutters under her breath, and Bruce pretends not to hear her.

 

They order pizza, and she falls asleep halfway through the movie and her second slice, stretched out on the floor, while Tony and Bruce sit next to each other on the couch.

 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Tony murmurs as the credits run. “Shit, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a father.”

 

Bruce nods, sympathizing somewhat. He can understand that it might be disconcerting to suddenly find yourself the father, and of an almost-teenage girl no less. “I think you just have to suck it up and deal.”

 

“No shit,” Tony replies wearily.

 

Bruce rubs the back of Tony’s neck. “Hey, I think you’re doing great so far. This is a lot to deal with.”

 

“Waking up in a cave in Afghanistan with a car battery hooked up to your chest is a lot to deal with,” Tony snaps. “This is a piece of cake.”

 

He still looks freaked out, though, so Bruce scratches the back of Tony’s head, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “She’s a great kid.”

 

“Tessa’s doing, obviously,” Tony replies. “Not surprising.”

 

“You really liked her, didn’t you?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony huffs out a laugh. “God, yes. She was great. She was in her semester abroad for undergrad, and I was on a break from looking at our overseas holdings. We knew it was just sex, but we had a couple of months together. Tessa didn’t give a shit about my money, or my name.” He pauses. “She and Pepper have a lot in common, come to think about it.”

 

“So, you _do_ have a type,” Bruce says.

 

“Brainy, gorgeous, and won’t take shit?” Tony suggests. “It seems you fit the bill admirably, Doctor.”

 

Bruce kisses Tony, because he can’t not right at that moment, and Jamie is asleep. They’ve kept their relationship quiet up until now, because Bruce doesn’t want the attention going public will bring.

 

And, even though he won’t admit it, Bruce had wanted to be sure that Tony wanted _him_ —the whole package—rather than just wanting someone who could keep up with him intellectually.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Tony asks when they break off the kiss before things can get too heated. “You didn’t sign up for a kid.”

 

Bruce shrugs, hiding his own anxiety, because Tony doesn’t need the additional burden right now. “Maybe not, but I told you before—I want you, baggage and all.”

 

Tony gives him a sharp look. “You think I can do this?”

 

“I think you can do pretty much anything you put your mind to,” Bruce says. “Whatever happens, you have me.”

 

Tony leans in again, and they make out like teenagers while Jamie sleeps on the floor a few feet away. “I think I should probably get her to bed,” Tony says after awhile, resting his forehead against Bruce’s.

 

“I’m going to head back to the lab and finish up the test,” Bruce replies.

 

Bruce watches as Tony kneels down next to Jamie, gently shaking her awake. “Hey, kid,” he murmurs. “Come on. You need to get to bed.”

 

Jamie groans, stirring slightly, but she doesn’t fully wake. Tony glances at Bruce, and he shrugs.

 

“All right, up you go,” Tony says, picking her up, holding her tenderly.

 

Bruce watches them go, and then he heads back to the lab to finish up the paternity test, wanting to give Tony peace of mind.

 

He knows he has a pretty good grip on his anger these days, but having a kid around highlights how dangerous he is once again, and that fact can be used against Tony. The last thing he wants is to make things harder, but it seems unavoidable.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony feels a little weird putting Jamie to bed, but he just pulls her shoes off and tucks her in, brushing a hand over her hair. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t need the results of the paternity test. He can see the shadow of himself in the shape of her chin and in her hands.

 

She looks a lot like her mom, but she looks a little like him, too, and Tony suspects that if they’re seen together it won’t take a genius to do the math.

 

She shifts and murmurs sleepily, her words indistinct.

 

“I’m here,” Tony soothes. “Go to sleep.”

 

When he knows she’s asleep, he leaves the room. “Jarvis, let me know when she wakes up.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies. “I’ll keep close watch over her.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony says, completely sincere.

 

His mind is whirling with too many thoughts for sleep, and so he heads for the lab, knowing he’ll find Bruce there.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Tony teases. “How’s it going?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Shouldn’t be too much longer. I’d have waited for Jamie, but I suspected you would want to digest the results in private.”

 

Tony hadn’t thought of that, but he’s grateful for Bruce’s sensitivity. “Thanks. I have to admit I’m impressed by your skills.”

 

Bruce grins at him. “Well, I never thought I’d be doing a paternity test for my boyfriend, but I’ve done DNA tests before in undergrad—although not for people.”

 

“You never know when a skill will come in handy,” Tony agrees, indulging in one of his favorite pastimes—watching Bruce work.

 

Bruce has an economy of movement that Tony finds incredibly seductive, and Tony wants nothing more than to slowly peel the clothes off him, but he also wants answers. And, since he can’t seem to focus on anything else, he just watches Bruce.

 

Tony doesn’t look at the screen when the results come up, too nervous to do anything other than wait for Bruce to share the news.

 

“Congratulations,” Bruce says, deadpan. “It’s a girl.”

 

Tony lets out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “Really?”

 

“No question in my mind,” Bruce assures him, and then he reaches out for Tony, hauling him in for a hug.

 

Tony breathes him in—the scent of soap mostly faded over the day, mixed with a hint of the aftershave Tony had left in his bathroom months ago and something that’s Bruce alone.

 

“I have no idea what I’m going to do,” he admits.

 

“You can’t make any decisions until you talk to Jamie’s mom,” Bruce points out logically, breath puffing warm against Tony’s ear. “You don’t have to do anything until then.”

 

Tony pulls back reluctantly. “Thanks.”

 

Bruce nods, then offers, “You want to go to bed?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t think I can sleep.”

 

To Bruce’s credit, he stays with Tony until the wee hours of the morning, when Tony goes off in search of a shower, and Bruce presumably grabs a couple of hours of sleep. They’d just mocked terrible science fiction movies and talked idly of current projects, but Tony’s grateful for the distraction Bruce had provided at the expense of his own sleep.

 

So, Tony’s wide-awake when Tessa calls him around 6 am, sounding surprised when Jarvis puts her through. “I didn’t think you’d be up,” she admits.

 

He doesn’t respond to her oblique inquiry. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m flying out now,” she replies. “I have a layover in Chicago, but I should be landing at La Guardia around 3.”

 

“I’ll send a car,” Tony says, and before she can protest adds, “A very discreet car that will bring you to the garage under the building, where you can take the private elevator directly to the Penthouse.”

 

Tessa laughs. “I keep forgetting that you know how this sort of thing works.”

 

“Better than you’d think given my history with the press,” Tony admits, thinking about the month or two after he and Pepper had mutually agreed to break up. It had been an amicable split, but the paparazzi had been particularly ferocious after that.

 

“I’ll see you in a little while,” Tessa says. “Thanks for taking care of her, Tony.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Tony replies, “She’s my kid, too.”

 

“She is,” Tessa admits after a pause. “We’ll talk when I get there.”

 

Tony has honestly never been more grateful that 12-year-old girls can sleep until noon, because he needs the time to plan. He calls his lawyer to arrange the necessary changes to his will, and he calls Pepper, because if she doesn’t hear it from him first, she’ll probably kill him.

 

“Look, Pep, if you can get away, I need to talk to you on a secure line, and no, I’m not dying, nor am I in immediate danger from anything,” Tony says. “Just call me.”

 

He tries to occupy his mind with work, but there’s nothing that will capture his attention sufficiently to distract from the knowledge of Tessa’s imminent arrival.

 

Bruce emerges around nine, looking weary but somewhat refreshed, his hair damp and curling wildly after his shower. “Hey,” Bruce greets him on his way to the coffee pot.

 

Tony intercepts him, reeling him in with a hand fisted in the front of Bruce’s burgundy shirt, needing to touch.

 

Bruce has been incredibly understanding about this whole situation, and Tony keeps waiting for the moment when Bruce is _not_ okay with it. He wants the reassurance of physical contact, and he wants to remind Bruce of how good they are together.

 

Bruce is breathing a little more heavily when Tony pulls back, and Bruce leans into him, resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. Tony runs his hand down Bruce’s back, feeling his vertebrae and lean muscle as Bruce holds him back just as tightly.

 

Their embrace is interrupted when Jarvis announces, “Miss Potts is calling, sir.”

 

Tony releases Bruce reluctantly. “Put her through, Jarvis.” When Bruce moves away, as though to leave him alone, Tony grabs his wrist. “Stay.”

 

With a shrug, Bruce does so, leaning against the table next to Tony, while Pepper’s face appears on the screen in front of them. “What’s wrong?” Pepper demands immediately. “What did you do?”

 

“Who says I did anything?” Tony complains.

“Tony!” she says sharply. “What happened?”

 

He hesitates, having no idea how to explain.

 

“There’s a miniature Stark,” Bruce supplies. “I did the test myself.”

 

Pepper is not a stupid woman, and she catches on immediately. “How old?”

 

“Twelve,” Bruce replies.

 

Pepper frowns. “Tessa?”

 

Tony’s a little surprised. “How did you know?”

 

“You mentioned her once or twice,” Pepper replies. “It was about the time I started with you. Since you rarely mentioned any women, I thought she had to be relatively important.”

 

“You have a memory like an elephant,” Tony accuses.

 

Pepper fixes him with a glare. “It’s useful. What are you going to do?”

 

“I’ll figure that out after I talk to Tessa. She should be landing in New York around 3,” Tony admits. “But I wanted you to know.”

 

Pepper sighs. “Okay. I can’t be back in New York for another day at least, but let me know if I can do anything.”

 

Tony nods. “I will.”

 

“Bruce, take care of him,” Pepper orders.

 

“Of course,” Bruce agrees immediately.

 

Pepper’s face softens. “What’s her name?”

 

“Jamie,” Tony replies. “She’s pretty great.”

 

“I’m sure she is,” Pepper agrees. “I’ll call later to see how things are going.”

 

When the call ends, Tony scrubs his hands over his face, feeling unutterably weary. Bruce’s callused palm is warm on the back of Tony’s neck, and Bruce squeezes hard, his thumb working at a knot in the muscles.

 

Tony’s grateful for Bruce’s presence, and his support is a definite balm.

 

“We should talk about the plans for the new engine on the Quinjet,” Bruce suggests. “I have a few ideas to improve a couple of the safety measures.”

 

Tony nods slowly. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Bruce works hard to distract Tony, keeping him focused with questions and suggestions for the new system. They’ve actually made progress by the time Jamie comes wandering out wearing a pair of black sweats, ripped at the knee, and a tank top.

 

“’Morning,” she says sleepily.

 

A few hours of work with Bruce has helped ease his racing mind, and Tony says, “Good morning. And by the way, your mom should be here in a few hours.”

 

Jamie groans. “I’m going to be grounded forever.”

 

“Probably,” Tony agrees.

 

She sits down at the bar and rests her chin on her crossed arms. “Did you already finish the test?”

 

“Yes, and it was conclusive,” Tony replies. “I’d make a Luke Skywalker joke, but I feel as though that would be in poor taste.”

 

Jamie laughs. “Also, you’re not Darth Vader.” She sobers. “So, it’s real?”

 

“Yeah, it’s real,” Tony says seriously, plopping down in the seat next to her. “And in the spirit of honesty, I have no idea what to do right now.”

 

She nods. “Me neither.”

 

“You could hug,” Bruce suggests with a wry smile. “It’s probably traditional.”

 

Tony meets Jamie’s eyes and holds out an arm, letting her make the final decision, and she slips off the stool and wraps her arms around his waist.

 

It’s awkward, but Tony squeezes tightly and figures he might as well get used to it.

 

And he might as well enjoy it while he can, because there’s no telling what Tessa will decide to do when she arrives.

 

After a couple of tense seconds, Jamie backs up and smiles crookedly. “Well, that wasn’t weird at all.”

 

Tony laughs. “What do you say to food?”

 

“I’d say bring it on,” she replies. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance of pancakes.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

She sits back down. “I take it Bruce is the one who cooks.”

 

“If you want to eat,” Tony admits. “If you just want to make a mess, then I’m your man.”

 

“And I still insist that if you can do chemistry, you can cook,” Bruce replies. “But you don’t want to.”

 

Jamie frowns. “How are chemistry and cooking alike?” she asks skeptically.

 

“Come here, and I’ll show you,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony watches them—Bruce patiently explaining the uses of sodium bicarbonate and its properties, as well as how it interacts with the other ingredients, and Jamie soaking up every word. But when she flips her first pancake, she glances at Tony for approval, and when she puts the first one on a plate in front of him, she hovers until he takes a bite.

 

“Perfect,” he says, knowing that he would have said it even if it hadn’t been true.

 

And he’s beginning to wonder how on earth he’ll be able to allay Tessa’s fears and yet fulfill his own needs and Jamie’s.

 

After they eat, Jamie asks, “So, uh, I know this is weird, but could I see the arc reactor? I’ve been trying to read up on how it works, but since it’s patented, all I could find were newspaper and magazine articles.” She stares down at the counter. “And, you know, it’s really cool.”

 

Tony hesitates and glances at Bruce, who hitches a shoulder. “Okay,” Tony says eventually. “It might be a little gross, though.”

 

He lifts his t-shirt, feeling strangely self-conscious, and Jamie’s eyes widen. “Wow,” she says after a moment. “That’s what’s keeping you alive? Does it hurt?”

 

“No, not really,” Tony replies. “At least not now.”

 

He doesn’t like to think about his time in Afghanistan, or the incredible, mind-numbing pain, nor does he want to think about Obie, and what it had felt like to feel his life draining away, crawling across the floor to find the old arc reactor, the one thing that would save him.

 

Jamie swallows hard. “I’m glad.”

 

Tony pulls his shirt down. “You okay?” he asks, concerned.

 

“I saw it on the news,” she says quietly, staring at the center of his chest where the arc reactor still shows through his t-shirt. “About you getting captured, and then coming back and whatever. It was before I found the picture, and I felt bad, but I didn’t _know_.”

 

Tony reaches out and tips her chin up with gentle fingers. “I didn’t either. It’s okay now.”

 

She nods silently.

 

“I’ll show you how it works,” he offers.

 

“Okay,” she agrees immediately. “That would be cool.”

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce is very good at fading into the background after years of running. He knows how to be unobtrusive, and although he stays close, he mostly watches Tony with his daughter, explaining the workings of the arc reactor in simple terms.

 

Tony’s still careful about how much he reveals. Bruce notes that there are things about the design that Tony glosses over, but he doubts Jamie notices.

 

She’s smart—very smart—but the arc reactor is something that only Tony fully understands. And after Tony’s explained the arc reactor, their discussion turns to the best Doctor, and Tony ropes Bruce in by saying, “Bruce hadn’t seen _Doctor Who_ before I got my hands on him, because he’d been living under a rock.”

 

“Almost literally,” Bruce admits readily enough, and lets himself be drawn into an argument as to the best companion, and whether the risks are worth the price of accompanying the Doctor.

 

They’re watching some of the older _Doctor Who_ , just so Tony can prove to Jamie that Sarah Jane is awesome, when Jarvis says, “Miss McCleery is on her way up, sir.”

 

Bruce stands up, intending to make himself scarce.

 

“Don’t,” Tony says, wrapping a hand around Bruce’s wrist. “Stay.”

 

He nods. “If it’s okay with Jamie.”

 

“She probably won’t yell as much if you’re here,” she replies optimistically.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “It’s so nice to be wanted.”

 

“Wanted _and_ needed,” Jamie says, and she reminds him a lot of Tony at that moment.

 

The elevators open to reveal a voluptuous woman with dark hair and striking blue eyes that match the color of her sweater. “Jamie?” she calls.

 

Jamie doesn’t hesitate. She makes a beeline for her mom, who holds her tightly. “Oh, I could just kill you!” the woman exclaims, but her tight embrace belies that sentiment. She pulls back. “Are you okay?”

 

Jamie nods. “Tony—Dad’s taken really good care of me. So has Bruce.”

 

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, as though trying to bring her emotions under control, and then she looks at Tony. “Hi, Tony.”

 

“Tessa,” he replies, and then he hugs her warmly.

 

It’s the embrace that tells Bruce how close they’d been. He knows that Tony doesn’t have many friends, and never has, but Tessa had apparently been one of them.

 

When they break apart, Tony waves him forward. “Tessa, this is my partner, Bruce Banner. Bruce, Tessa.”

 

Tony doesn’t stumble over the designation, even though it’s the first time he’s used that term, and Tony’s hand is warm against the small of Bruce’s back as Bruce shakes Tessa’s hand. They murmur pleasantries, and Bruce says, “I should leave you guys alone.”

 

Tessa clears her throat. “Maybe Jamie could go with you for a bit. I’d like to talk to Tony alone.”

 

“Mom!” Jamie protests.

 

“Don’t,” Tessa says sharply. “Just—don’t.”

 

Jamie nods, apparently sensing that now isn’t a time to push her luck, and Bruce says, “Come on. I’ll show you the rest of the labs.”

 

“This isn’t fair,” she protests once they’re in the elevator, and the doors have closed. “It’s _my_ life! He’s _my_ dad!”

 

Bruce replies, “He is your dad, but there are a lot of logistics to figure out.”

 

Jamie sighs dramatically. “It’s not like Mom _lied_ to me or anything.”

 

Bruce smothers a laugh. “Did she lie to you, or did she just not tell you?”

 

Jamie waves off that question. “Same difference. It’s still a lie of omission.”

 

Bruce decides that he’s not touching that comment. “So, what do you want to see?”

 

“It’s probably too much to ask to see you turn into the Hulk,” Jamie replies.

 

“Definitely,” Bruce replies. “Also, generally not a good idea.”

 

“Does it hurt?” she asks, and although she sounds curious, her tone is also sympathetic.

 

Bruce hesitates and then admits, “Yeah. It hurts a lot.”

 

“That sucks.” Jamie follows him off the elevator and to his lab. “Is Captain Rogers really as hot in person as he is on the news?”

 

Bruce knows she’s trying to get a reaction out of him; Tony’s done it often enough. He just raises one eyebrow. “And what makes you think I’d have an opinion on how hot Steve is?”

 

“Well, you _were_ macking on—on my dad,” Jamie replies, obviously stumbling a little over what to call Tony.

 

“You were asleep,” Bruce objects.

 

Jamie shrugs. “I used to pretend to be asleep when Mom played the tooth fairy, too.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “And what did you learn?”

 

“Um, that you two really like each other?” Jamie says, in a tone of voice that suggests she thinks Bruce is being stupid. “Isn’t that what two people kissing usually means?”

 

Bruce smiles. “Usually.”

 

“Is this a permanent thing?”

 

“I think you could say that,” Bruce replies.

 

Jamie gives him a sly look. “So, if they decide I can’t tell anybody my dad is Iron Man, can I say I’m friends with the Hulk?”

 

Bruce smiles and tugs on her messy ponytail. “I think that’s probably allowed.”

 

~~~~~

 

As soon as they’re gone, Tessa crosses her arms tightly over her chest, her expression defensive. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I know you’re probably angry.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, a little bit, and maybe more than a little hurt that you didn’t trust me to do the right thing—but I also understand why you’d make that call.”

 

“For the record, I knew you’d do the right thing,” Tessa replies. “Which is why I didn’t tell you.”

 

Tony stares out the windows. “I’m not sure if that’s supposed to make me feel better or worse.”

 

“I was honestly going for better,” Tessa replies. “Look, even before—before the superhero thing, you were big news, Tony. Every facet of your life was fodder for the press. The only reason we stayed under the radar was that we were in Europe, and you were slumming it.”

 

Tony turns to her, seeing the girl he’d—well, he couldn’t say he’d loved her, but he’d been incredibly fond of her. “Being with you was hardly ‘slumming.’”

 

“I thought about calling you a hundred times,” Tessa admits. “But I didn’t know until after we’d split, and I thought you’d think I was—I don’t know, trying to trap you.”

 

Tony smiles. “Another woman? Maybe. Not you.”

 

Her arms drop, and she sits down on the couch. “Thanks.”

 

“You want a drink?” Tony asks.

 

“God, yes,” she replies fervently.

 

“Do you still like whiskey?”

 

“Yes, although it’s been a long time since I’ve indulged in the good stuff.”

 

“No lack of that here,” Tony replies, and pours them each a couple of fingers, handing her one of the glasses when he sits down next to her. “I guess the real question is what you want to do.”

 

Tessa takes a sip. “Will you think less of me if I said that part of me wishes we could just all go back to the way things were before?”

 

Tony sighs. “I’ve been there before.”

 

“But since that’s not possible, and Jamie would probably run away every other weekend just to prove a point, I think we’d better work something out,” Tessa replies.

 

Tony stares down at his whiskey. “I’ve already taken steps to make sure she’s taken care of in case something happens to me. I’d like to set up a college fund for her, and I want to get to know her.”

 

“You don’t—” Tessa stops abruptly. “Never mind. Thank you. That’s actually a huge help. I have to admit that knowing there’s someone else she can count on is a relief.”

 

Tony’s shoulders sag at her acquiescence. “Okay.”

 

“I know there’s a possibility that the press will find out, but I don’t want a public announcement,” Tessa says, her voice filled with trepidation. “I don’t want to paint a target on her back.”

 

“The world might find out, but I don’t think we have to make it easy on them,” Tony replies. “If something happens to me, it will be a different story, but the college fund will be set up as a blind trust.”

 

Tessa smiles. “Okay.”

 

“Jamie can maybe visit me,” Tony suggests. “It’s probably safer for her to come here. People come and go from the Tower all the time, and there might be a way to give her a cover story, at least while she’s still a kid.”

 

“I was going to tell her,” Tessa says quietly. “When she turned eighteen. I thought she could make her own decision then, that she’d be old enough to weigh the pros and cons.”

 

Tony smiles. “Right now, she just thinks it’s pretty cool to be Tony Stark’s daughter.”

 

“Well, if you think about it, she won the jackpot as far as that goes,” Tessa says with a warm smile. “Billionaire, genius, superhero? I can’t blame her for wanting to tell the world.”

 

Tony shrugs. “She’s a great kid. I have you to thank for that.”

 

Tessa grins. “She is pretty great, when she’s not driving me nuts.” She finishes off her drink. “We can work out visitation. You both deserve the chance to get to know each other.”

 

“There might be a way to concoct a cover story,” Tony suggests. “Something that would throw people off the track. Not that they won’t find out, but it’s possible.”

 

“Jamie’s not going to like that,” Tessa replies.

 

Tony shrugs. “She can deal with it, and when she’s 18, she can make the decision. I have no problem claiming her, but it’s only fair that she sees what she’s getting into before making the call.” He smiles. “Besides, you’re her mother.”

 

Tessa smiles. “I think we can work something out.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Do you think we should put Jamie out of her misery?”

 

Tessa laughs. “Let’s give it a little while. After what she just put me through, she can wait a little longer. I want to know more about Bruce.”

 

“Bruce?” Tony asks, surprised.

 

“Your partner?” Tessa prompts. “He’s very attractive.”

 

Tony smirks. “He is, isn’t he? And he’s brilliant, too.”

 

“Just your type,” Tessa jokes.

 

“Oddly enough, that’s what I told him,” Tony says, feeling a flare of protectiveness. “He’s a good man.”

 

She smiles gently. “I believe you.”

 

Tony looks away. “Sorry. Not everybody does.”

 

“If there’s one thing I know for sure about you, it’s that you have very good taste,” Tessa replies, gently teasing.

 

“I definitely do,” Tony agrees. “Tell me what you’re doing now.”

 

Tony asks questions about the last thirteen years, and Tessa answers with a few questions of her own. Before he knows it, a couple of hours have gone by, and Bruce emerges from the elevator with Jamie in tow.

 

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” Bruce says. “Jamie couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Jamie sniffs. “Please. It was your curiosity that led us to this point.”

 

Bruce gives her a patently disbelieving look. “Excuse me?”

 

“Okay, it was totally me,” she admits cheerfully, plopping down on the couch next to Tessa. “So, what did you guys decide to do with the rest of my life?”

 

Her voice holds the edge of sarcasm, and Tony hides a smile with difficulty.

 

Tony stands and offers to refill Tessa’s drink. When she hands over his glass, Tony looks at Bruce. “Can I get you something, Big Guy?”

 

Bruce hesitates. “I should probably try to finish that thing.”

 

“That _thing_ can wait,” Tony counters. “Sit, take a load off, lend your brain.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Well, if it’s my brain you want…” He sits down on the couch, next to the spot Tony had vacated.

 

“We need to figure out a way to keep the press off Jamie’s scent for the next six years at least,” Tony explains.

 

Jamie frowns. “Wait, what does this mean?”

 

Tessa puts an arm around Jamie’s shoulders. “This means that you get to know your father, and the rest of the world doesn’t get to know you.”

 

Jamie looks at Tony uncertainly. “You don’t want anybody to know about me?” she asks.

 

Tony hands Tessa and Bruce their glasses, then squats down so he can look Jamie in the eye without looming. “Frankly, I want the whole world to know about you,” Tony replies quietly. “But it would be bad enough if you were just the daughter of Tony Stark, billionaire. You’d have the press hounding you, taking pictures. They’d dig up details about my relationship with your mom and put it on the front page of every tabloid. And they’d probably make some really nasty comments that your mom doesn’t deserve.”

 

Jamie looks at him uncertainly. “But—wouldn’t it be worth it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony replies. “But it’s not just the press; it’s anybody with a bone to pick with Iron Man, and that’s a lot of really nasty people. Right now, maybe it’s worth it, but if you got hurt, I’d never forgive myself.”

 

She glances at Tessa, and she suddenly looks very young. “Mom?”

 

“He’s right, sweetie,” Tessa says gently. “You guys deserve the chance to get to know each other, and maybe it becomes public knowledge eventually, but we think it’s smart to wait. If it doesn’t come out, and you decide you want to make it public when you’re older, it will be up to you.”

 

Jamie takes a deep, shaky breath. “It’s not fair.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Tony agrees, because the same thought has gone through his head more than once. “And if I was just another Joe Schmoe, I’d be shouting it from the rooftops, but that impulse would be really selfish on my part right now.”

 

Bruce clears his throat. “Sorry, but what do you do for a living, Tessa?”

 

Tony glances at him, a little surprised at the question, and Tessa frowns. “What?”

 

Bruce’s expression suggests he’s torn between staying and running off, and he asks, “What do you do for a living, and are you any good at it?”

 

“I’m an administrator for the local university, and I’m very good at my job,” Tessa replies, sounding offended. “Why?”

 

Tony’s beginning to see where Bruce is going for that. “Isn’t that a little obvious?”

 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Bruce replies. “And it doesn’t have to happen right away. You advertise for a position that suits Tessa’s skills, she applies, she’s qualified, and she decides there are more opportunities in New York than in Kansas.”

 

Jamie perks up. “Really?”

 

“Hold on a minute,” Tessa says. “You’re suggesting uprooting our entire lives.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m not suggesting anything. I’m offering an alternative plan. The best way to make sure no one thinks twice about your presence somewhere is to make sure you belong there.”

 

Tony figures Bruce would know all about that, but he refrains from commenting on that fact.

 

Tessa frowns, and Tony sits down next to Bruce, watching her expression as she processes through denial, intrigue, and hope. “It can’t be make-work,” she insists. “It has to be a real position, and I actually have to be qualified for it, _and_ beat out the other people who apply.”

 

“You’ve been riding herd on a bunch of students,” Bruce says, sounding amused. “Scientists aren’t actually all that different.”

 

She chuckles. “Well, I have to admit that the prospect is interesting, but I’m not going to commit to anything.”

 

“In the meantime,” Tony begins, “you could just be in town visiting a friend.”

 

“Who happens to be Tony Stark?” Tessa asks.

 

Jamie bursts in, “But it’s perfect, Mom! If T—Dad is dating Bruce, then you can just be someone he knew from when you were in college. Nobody will think anything about it.”

 

Tony glances at Bruce, knowing full well that they hadn’t yet made a decision about when to go public with their relationship.

 

Bruce shrugs, but doesn’t say anything, and Tony says, “It’s a possibility.”

 

“Mom, please,” Jamie says. “I want to stay at least a couple more days. _Please_.”

 

Tessa sighs. “I’ve arranged to take three days off, but you know you’re grounded when we get home.”

 

There’s something in Jamie’s expression that suggests to Tony that she doesn’t find the idea all that displeasing. “Whatever.”

 

“And no computer,” Tessa adds, almost as an afterthought.

 

Jamie looks appalled. “Mom! How am I going to talk to Dad—or Bruce?”

 

“I imagine you can call them,” Tessa replies, unmoved. “But no computer unless it’s for schoolwork, and no texting.”

 

Bruce stands up, resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Anybody else hungry? I can fix something.”

 

Tessa glances over at Tony. “ _Very_ good taste.”

 

Bruce looks a little confused, but Tony laughs. “I think so.”

 

“I’ll help,” Jamie announces, rising and flouncing off to the kitchen. “Since I’m not _grounded_ yet.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to reconsider?” Tessa asks quietly in a dry tone.

 

Tony shakes his head, watching as Bruce rummages in the fridge, his voice a low rumble. “No, definitely not.”

 

Tessa gives him a serious look. “I am sorry, Tony.”

 

Tony shakes his head, and thinks about everything that had gotten him here, to this moment, and while he has more than a few regrets, it’s nothing he can’t live with. “It’s okay,” Tony replies. “We’ll figure it out. After all, you’ve got a couple geniuses on the job.”

 

And then Bruce glances over his shoulder and meets Tony’s eyes, and Tony grins, seeing the promise in his expression, and Bruce smirks in reply.

 

All Tony needs right now is a promise, and he knows it’s going to be just fine.


End file.
